


Island

by deaddoh



Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brazil, Canon Compliant, Light Angst, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Time Skip, Songfic, brazil oihina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddoh/pseuds/deaddoh
Summary: Oikawa is surprised to see shrimpy in Rio, and feelings follow.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu Pocket Universes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Island

**Author's Note:**

> The song is 'Island' by SVRCINA (i listened to the remixed version while writing this)

“No seriously? Here of all places? You have to be kidding me!”

Oikawa stops dead in his tracks, causing his teammates to look over. He suddenly feels warmer, recognizing that orange hair anywhere.

“The Grand King?!” Hinata looks genuinely surprised with his eyes wide and mouth agape.

**_“Almost so perfect. The way that I want you. I'm almost deserving. When I get close to you, I disappear. Lost under the waves.”_ **

“What are you doing here?” Hinata asks, obviously in the middle of some game with the way his… teammate is looking at him with a combination of fascination and slight impatience.

Oikawa tries to will the warmth that crawled up his neck back down. He didn’t know Hinata was going to be in _Brazil_ , of all places, looking hotter and more filled out than he remembered. His teammates aren’t helping either with their quiet snicking at Oikawa’s flush.

“That’s what I was gonna ask.”

Hinata looks proud, with his hands on his hips. “Oh! Ha! I’m training on the beach.”

“Geez, you’re scary shrimp.”

“Well? What’re you doing here?”

“Me? I play for the Argentinian League.”

Oikawa’s teammate taps his shoulder, _“We’re getting dinner.”_ Before they continue their walk.

“That’s so cool! Let’s play a game-” The other’s stomach growls loudly. He sheepishly grins and Oikawa can’t help but smile back.

**_“I am an Island. You are the ocean. We're so close, we're touching. Completely surrounded. But I cannot have you. The way that I want to.”_ **

Oikawa is fucked. And he knows is. Seeing Hinata talking amicably with the locals in _good_ Portuguese is definitely something he didn’t prepare for, nor was he aware was even a thing until now. He sighs quietly into his drink before taking a sip. He watches other’s hands and also realizes that not only did he fill out, but Hinata’s tan, really tan. The color surprisingly doesn’t clash too much with his bright orange hair, but it’s still overwhelming on some mental level.

“Hey! Let’s play some beach volleyball!”

It’s still a bit jarring to hear clear and fluent Japanese and it takes Oikawa a moment to nod with a wide smile.

**_“‘Cause I am an island. You are the ocean. No, I cannot have you. I cannot have you, without drowning.”_ **

Sand, unsurprisingly, tastes awful. It’s definitely going to be an issue later, but Oikawa could care less. He likes seeing Hinata smile wide, especially under the glow of the nearby street lamps. He stands and Hinata grins.

Two men approach one with a hat and the other shirtless. _“Wanna play?”_

Hinata and Oikawa share a look, “You’re on!”

_“One set, yeah?”_

Hinata nods and once again, Oikawa is blown away by how much the other has learned and picked up. He feels a twinge of jealousy but is quickly replaced with admiration. Hinata has learned so much just being in Rio for a year.

And suddenly, they’ve lost. Despite the fact, Hinata is smiling. 

**_“My breath is shallow. I just can't catch it. My heart is breaking. Feel the waves crashing. A new storm is building. If it reaches land, I'll go under.”_ **

At first, the games of beach volleyball were a way for Oikawa to reconnect with Hinata in a way both knew how. Then, at some point, the games of beach volleyball became more than just reconnection. They became kindling. Or a warm air current. It was the beginning of Oikawa’s downfall. For he finally got to see Hinata as someone else beyond the net that used to stand between them. Hinata is funny, yet self-aware. He’s freakishly in-sync with everything going on and sometimes, makes Oikawa question if Hinata did something intentionally or not.

Oikawa is whipped.

His teammates cheer for them while poking fun at Oikawa’s flubs. He frowns at them, but they aren’t really doing any harm. He can’t help but be impressed at the shrimp’s ability to be such a big force for both inside and beach volleyball. All the setter can really hope for is his flush to not be that obvious whenever he and Hinata manage to snag a point. Or when Hinata smiles with a compliment on his lips just for Oikawa.

**_“I see you out there. I'm lost in the blue. I'm part of your world, but I cannot have you. ‘Cause I am deserted. And you are too deep. I cannot love you, without losing me.”_ **

Oikawa feels the sting of disappointment before the game is really over. He doesn’t want to leave Rio, leave Hinata, but he’s got to get back to Argentina. He watches as Hinata and the buy-me-a-drink brothers, as he’s learned, make a deal of some sort ending with a smile, a nod, and a handshake. 

They head to their regular place and the setter is admiring the tan on Hinata. He knows that this will be their last game and simply wishes to be on the beach just a little longer. Be next to Hinata a little longer.

Because now, the kindling has caught fire. The warm air current has begun to dance with the cold air. He’s bracing for something to catch, for the right water temperature. He’s waiting for a storm.

“Oikawa?” Hinata stops walking and grabs the setter’s wrist.

“Yeah?” A flush dances across the setter’s face before he can really think about stopping it. Hinata sighs quietly and looks up.

“Were you having fun? Was it fun to play beach? To play with me?”

That wasn’t what Oikawa was expecting but manages to return a smile. “Of course! It was a great experience and I really liked playing with you.”

Hinata’s grin is blinding, and would be even without the streetlamp above them. “I’m glad you think so!” Oikawa’s heart hurts but he smiles back.

**_“I am an Island. You are the ocean. We're so close, we're touching. Completely surrounded! But I cannot have you. The way that I want to, ‘cause I am an island. You are the ocean. No, I cannot have you. I cannot have you. Without drowning.”_ **

“Thank you shrimp - nah. Shoyo. Take care, yeah?” Oikawa sticks his hand out and is surprised at the warmth that quickly envelopes it. He smiles internally. “Thanks for giving a breath of fresh air.”

“You take care too!”

The setter grins, “I’m gonna beat everyone, so be ready!”

Oikawa turns down the street and holds back tears. No roaring wildfire came from the kindling. No hurricane came from the air currents. Yet, he still has hope. Hope that maybe, Hinata will see the kindling, will feel the warm air. But all Oikawa can do now is wait, and watch as Hinata takes over the beach.


End file.
